Against All Odds (ON HIATUS)
by showstopper87
Summary: Dean Ambrose has been wanting CM Punk for so long. And when CM Punk does finally give in to Ambrose, the other two members of the Shield aren't exactly supportive. Will their love survive? And is it really worth it? Warning: Slash/Cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second chapter story, and it is Punk/Ambrose. I am really looking forward to seeing how this turns out, and I really hope you all enjoy it. :)**

**Chapter 1**

Dean Ambrose walked into the locker room with his fellow members of the Shield. He looked to the left and saw CM Punk sitting down on a bench, taking his boots off to get ready for a shower. Dean licked his lips, wishing he could take a shower with him. He started to daydream and didn't realize he was just standing there like a teenage girl until Rollins nudged him.

"What's your problem?" Rollins turned Ambrose so that he was facing him.

"Nothing. Just go ahead without me. I will be there shortly." Rollins just rolled his eyes and carried on with Roman Reigns next to him. When they were out of the locker room, Ambrose slowly walked over to Punk who started to head for the shower. "Hey, Punk."

"Hey?" Dean Ambrose has never talked to Punk before, so this was new for Punk and he didn't know what to say. "What do you want?"

_You! _Ambrose wanted to scream that out but knew he better not. "Nothing, just thought I should say hi. We haven't really talked before." He didn't even hear Punk's response because he just noticed that he was in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Ambrose ran his eyes up and down Punk's body, and thank god Punk wasn't looking directly at him, or he would have noticed. Ambrose was staring at Punk's amazing chest when Punk finally noticed.

"What is wrong with you?" Punk tried to back away but he grabbed his arm. He pulled him close and just took in his scent. Punk quickly pushed him away and started rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Seriously, what is wrong with you?"

Ambrose finally snapped out of it and was moving around nervously. "Sorry, I didn't really know what I was doing."

"Clearly." Punk turned and started to walk to the showers. Dean checked out his ass during and shook his head, trying to snap out of it.

Ambrose nonchalantly made his way to the showers. He crept his way down the shower stalls until he found the one that was running. He quietly opened it just enough to see through and he immediately had a raging hard on. Punk was washing his body and Ambrose was loving watching the water flow down his body. _So perfect! I want him so bad! _He licked his lips and grabbed himself through his pants. He started to rub himself while watching the man he so desperately wanted.

Punk turned the shower water off and Ambrose panicked. He ran out of the locker room without Punk noticing him.

Ambrose was standing right outside the locker room. He knew he needed to go back inside to get his stuff but he did not want to see Punk. He didn't know if he would be able to contain himself.

When enough was enough, he finally walked back into the locker room just as Punk was walking out. They ran into each other and Dean fell on the ground. "Oh, my bad." Punk held out a hand and he reluctantly took it. The seconds their hands met, electricity was flowing up and down his body. When he was up again, he did not let go of Punk's hand. But Punk didn't seem like he cared much.

They were both staring deeply into each others eyes and Dean leaned in a little. His lips were so close, he could feel Punk breathing on him. But right before he could connect their lips for the first time, Punk pulled away and rushed out of the building.

Dean smacked himself in the head, blaming himself for coming on to strong. He went back in and collected his stuff and left as well.

He got to the hotel room and saw Punk entering the elevator, having got there just a little bit earlier since he left first. Ambrose stared at him until the elevator closed and Punk never saw him there.

He checked into his room and headed up. He was sharing with Seth Rollins and when he got there, he decided to take his shower and call it a night. He was in no mood to talk or even act like he was interested in doing anything other than sleeping and mentally killing himself. And he was hoping that Seth would just leave him alone.

When he got out of the shower, he walked over to his bed and climbed in. Seth walked over there and sat on the edge of his bed and put his hand on his leg. "What's the matter? You seem down?"

"Just got a lot on my mind, Seth." Dean was turned away from him and his eyes were closed.

"Like what? Talking about it might help." Seth started rubbing his hand up and down his leg, trying to soothe him.

"Trust me, it won't. Good night, Seth." Seth decided not to push it any further and went to his own bed to crash for the night.

The next morning, Ambrose wanted to release some steam so he went down to the gym in the hotel. But he was stopped in his tracks when he noticed someone else was there. CM Punk.

He walked in and sat at the machine next to Punk, even though there were machines just like it across the room. "Hey, Punk." Punk had headphones on so he didn't hear a thing. Ambrose tapped him and Punk removed his headphones, annoyed.

"What!?" Punk was not happy. He was still feeling weird about what happened yesterday. _Did me and Ambrose really almost kiss? I almost kissed a guy? What the fuck!?_

"Wow! Sorry to upset you." Ambrose just looked away and started working out. He stopped to remove his shirt and Punk couldn't help but stare.

Dean noticed and was smiling while he continued to work out. Punk saw the sweat drip down his body and all Punk wanted to do was touch it. Just for a second.

When Punk noticed he was staring for way too long, he looked away and stood up. He walked over to a different machine, just to have Ambrose follow him and work at the machine right next to him.

This went on for about an hour. Every time Punk switched machines, Ambrose was right behind him, taking up the one directly next to him.

After that hour was over, Punk walked over to the bathroom and walked in. He splashed his face to help cool him down just as he felt someone behind him. He turned around and saw Dean Ambrose standing no more than an inch away from him.

"What do you want, Dean?" Punk was starting to get agitated. Agitated because he did not know what he was feeling. He was very much attracted to Dean Ambrose, but he desperately didn't want to be.

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted you?" Ambrose than lifted his hand up to barely graze Punk's cheek. Punk's eyes fluttered closed at the touch before shooting open and walking away from Dean.

"Well I don't want you." Ambrose ran to the door to block Punk from leaving.

"Playing hard to get, are we?" Ambrose wrapped his arm around Punk's waist and pulled him in tight so that their bodies were touching. Ambrose smiled when he noticed that Punk was hard. "See, you do want me." He slid his hand down and cupped his ass, and that is when Punk pulled away completely.

"Leave me alone, you sadistic bitch." Punk pushed him aside and left the bathroom.

"Oh, feisty!" That was the last thing Punk heard before he left the gym completely.

Dean Ambrose just stood there smiling. He knew Punk wanted him and he planned on breaking him so that he could finally have what he has most desperately wanted. _CM Punk will be mine. He doesn't know it yet, but it will happen. Just wait and see._

He was already plotting everything in his head before grabbing his stuff and exiting the gym as well.

**A/N: Well, this is just the beginning. Please review and let me know how this is so far. All reviews will be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I wasn't expecting as many as I got, so thank you very much. I really appreciate it. Here is Chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Chapter 2**

It was Monday night, and Raw just went off the air. Dean Ambrose was making his way to his dressing room when he saw CM Punk standing in the hallway talking to Kofi Kingston. He sneaked around the corner so that he was hiding behind a wall, anxiously awaiting for Punk to be alone.

About five minutes of impatiently waiting, Kofi left and Punk stood there alone. He was about to leave before Ambrose reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him behind the wall as well. It was dark and hidden, so no one could see them unless they were heading there themselves.

"What the fuck!?" Punk did not look happy. He was angry and he was about to take it out on a certain member of the Shield.

"Fuck? Is that what you want to do?" Dean was smiling and starting running his hand up and down Punk's side. Punk slapped it away and raised his fist, but Ambrose caught it and slammed Punk into the wall. "What's the matter, baby?"

"You! Get the fuck off me!" Punk tried to get out of his hold, but Ambrose held on way to tight.

"Then admit it."

"Admit what?" Punk stopped moving and looked into his eyes, just trying to get this over with so he could leave.

"That you want me." He licked his lips and pressed his entire body against Punk's. Punk let out a little moan when their groins brushed up against each others and immediately began to get hard. And he felt that Dean was already fully hard.

"I don't want you. So just leave me the fuck alone." Punk again tried to get out but that just pressed his groin harder against Dean's. This time Dean was the one who let out a moan as he started to grind up against Punk.

"Oh, yeah Punk. Just imagine if we weren't wearing any clothes." He squeezed his eyes shut and continued to grind against Punk. Punk was so hard he was starting to actually enjoy it. He shut his eyes and started to grind as well. But when he heard Dean moan again and realize he loosened his hold on him, Punk shot his eyes open and pushed him away.

Punk tried to make a quick exit, but Dean grabbed him by the shoulders and started to rub his cock against his ass. He moaned out again before screaming out. Punk elbowed him in the gut before running off. When Dean finally recovered, Punk was long gone.

Punk was in his dressing room and just got finished getting dressed when he heard a knock on the door. He went to the door and opened it just to try and close it again. But a foot got in the way, and Dean Ambrose let himself in. He shut the door behind him, and CM Punk was slowly backing away. "What part of 'leave me the fuck alone' do you not understand?"

"I would if you really meant it." He started to move towards Punk, and Punk was trying to back away before finally hitting the wall.

"Well I do mean it." But Punk didn't even believe himself. He felt the sexual tension in the room, and could tell that Dean felt it too. Ambrose finally caught up to Punk and pressed his body against his. Punk's eyes once again fluttered closed and Ambrose took full advantage of that. He leaned down and pressed his lips on Punk's neck, sucking on the sweet spot that made Punk moan out. Punk grabbed the back of his head and held him there, forcing him to continue what he was doing. _Stop this, Punk. You don't want this. Oh, who am I kidding? Yes I do. NO! Snap out of it. Get him the fuck off of you. _Punk finally came back to reality just as Dean was pulling up his shirt. Punk shoved his hands away and quickly grabbed his stuff leaving the dressing room entirely.

Dean Ambrose was left there completely stunned. _He was letting me do it. Why did he leave? Fuck! I was so close._

At the hotel, Dean was sitting in his room with his head in his hands. _Should I just give up? Obviously part of him doesn't want me. But then again, another part of him does. What do I do?_

He was pulled from his thoughts when his fellow members of the Shield, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins walked in. They noticed their friend looking distraught and both took a spot next to him on his bed, Seth on the left and Roman on the right.

"What is wrong with you? You have been mopey all week." Seth placed his hand on his shoulder, accounting back to last week when he was trying to figure out what was wrong with him when Dean was laying down.

"Nothing that you have to worry about guys." Neither Seth Rollins or Roman Reigns knows that he is gay. Nor do they know the fact that he is after one of the people they hate the most, CM Punk.

"Dean, we are your friends. Just let us help you. And don't make us beat it out of you." Roman Reigns was trying to lighten the mood all the while trying to make Dean Ambrose spill his guts.

"It's nothing. Just this _person _I like. I don't think they really like me back." Dean looked up at them, to see their reaction.

"Really? That's it? We are not in high school Dean. Just tell them how you feel." Roman was surprised that nothing but a crush was upsetting Dean.

"It may not seem like a big deal to you, but I really want this _person." _He once again put emphasis on the word 'person'.

"Well who is this _person?_" Seth mimicked the way Dean has been saying 'person' and made quotations with his fingers.

"Why would I tell you guys?" Dean once again placed his head in his hands, massaging his temples.

"Because maybe we could find out if they like you." Roman said that in a sarcastic, state of the obvious, kind of way.

"No way, but thanks though. I will find out myself." At that, Dean stood up and walked to the kitchen in the hotel room. He started rummaging through the fridge, looking for something to eat. Seth and Roman decided not to bug Dean anymore and quietly left the hotel room, giving him some space.

For the rest of the night, Dean just laid down in bed thinking about a certain straight-edge superstar.

* * *

"_Oh, fuck yeah. Keep going." Punk was sucking on Dean's cock and he was taking the whole thing. And whenever he would come up for air, he would lick his shaft and suck on his balls. Dean was absolutely loving it. This is exactly what he has wanted for so long. This and possibly much much more. He pulled Punk up until his knees were on either side of his head and his cock was right in his face. Still laying on his back, he grabbed a hold of Punk's ass and shoved it toward his face, so that his cock would go in his mouth and all the way down his throat. "Oh fuck! Dean, that feels so good!" Punk started moving his hips, fucking his mouth..._

Ambrose woke up the next morning full of sweat. When he stood up he noticed a huge wet spot by his groin and just sighed, he was hoping that wasn't a dream and he would wake up finding Punk right next to him. But of course not. _Punk doesn't wan__t__ me. Why __would he want me when he could have anyone he wanted?_

After showering, he came to the conclusion that he had to see Punk. He can't stand not seeing him and not being able to hold him, kiss him, and love him.

He went down to the receptionist and bribed her to give him Punk's room number. After a minute, she gave him the room number and he practically ran to the elevator. When the elevator finally opened onto his floor, he fast-walked to the room the receptionist gave him. He stood in front of the door for several minutes, trying to calm himself down and not act like a complete idiot.

After several minutes of second thoughts, he finally knocked on the door and it was opened moments later by a groggy and sleepy CM Punk. _Holy Shit! He is so cute when he first wakes up in the morning. _"Hey, Phil. Sorry to wake you."

"It's fine. But seriously, what do you want?" Punk was getting frustrated yet again. He feels like he is being stalked by Dean Ambrose._He really puts the 'hound' in 'Hounds of Justice'._ He has already had some thoughts about getting a restraining order, but he knows he would never hear the end of it from Vince.

"I just need to talk to you, may I please come in?" Punk slowly and reluctantly opened the door wide enough so that Ambrose can come in. He closes the door and quickly turns to him. "I swear, if you try anything I will beat the shit out of you!" There was anger and seriousness in his tone.

Ambrose stepped back and held his hands up, signaling that he wouldn't try anything. "I won't. I promise." He already hated himself for making that promise. When he took his first full look of Punk, he was already starting to get a little horny. Nothing but briefs. Completely nude, aside from the briefs. And all Dean started to imagine was taking those off with his teeth. When Punk turned around, he quickly adjusted himself so that Punk wouldn't notice.

Punk walked back to his bed and sat back against the head board, pulling the covers up over his waist. "So? What do you want?"

_You!_ Once again that same answer came to Dean's mind, but again held himself back from saying it. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tonight?"

"No." That one word answer was a bullet to Dean's heart.

"How about tomorrow night?" He was getting desperate. The fact that he may never get with Punk was eating at him, and he did not like this feeling.

"No."

"Come on, Punk. It is just two friends hanging out, all innocent." He held up his hands once again for emphasis.

"So we are friends now?" Punk crossed his arms and looked up at him.

"Yup. So can we please hang out tonight?" Dean flashed a smile and puppy dog eyes at Punk and he couldn't help but to blush.

"Fine. What time and what are we doing?" Punk looked away, afraid that he was really going to regret this.

"How is six tonight? And we can go see a movie." He walked up to Punk and sat down on the bed next to him.

Punk scooted away so that Dean didn't get any misread vibes and try to start something. "Fine. See you then. Meet here."

Dean placed a hand on Punk's knee, and the second they made contact Punk flinched. There was once again so much electricity filling them both up. Punk quickly shook it off and laid down, sending a silent message that Dean can leave now.

"See you tonight" Dean left the room and all Punk did was nod. _Did I just make a huge mistake? Is he going to try something? _Punk was left with his thoughts until he dozed off again, waiting for six tonight where he will find out if he truly did make a mistake or not.

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading. I really hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know how this chapter was. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to those of you that reviewed. It really makes my day. Thank you so much. :)**

**Chapter 3**

Punk just finished getting ready for the movies tonight. He had on a casual t-shirt and a plain pair of shorts. He was not about to get all dressed up for _Dean Ambrose._

At six o'clock on the dot, there was a knock on the door. Punk opened the door and practically started drooling. Dean Ambrose wore black pants with a blue button up shirt. Punk should have known that Dean would try to dress up.

"Just to let you know..." They both started walking out of the hotel as Punk started speaking. "...this is not a date!" They got into the elevator and it started to head down to the lobby.

"If you say so, Phil." Dean just smiled because he definitely had plans to make this a date, whether Punk wanted it to be or not.

In the movie theater, they sat all the way in the back to help them from being recognized. The movie was half way over when Punk felt a hand graze his. It immediately started getting hotter in there and he was looking out the corner of his eye. He could see Dean looking out the corner of his eye as well, but was trying to act like he was up to nothing. Punk turned his attention back to the movie and then he felt it again. Dean once again rubbed his hand across Punk's, but this time he let it linger a bit longer. When Punk looked down, Dean quickly moved his hand a way.

Punk nudged him and he turned to look at Punk, completely oblivious. "What was that for?" He whispered so that no one else could hear.

"Quit touching my hand." Instead of doing what Punk said, Dean full on grabbed Punk's hand this time. He left it there and laced their fingers together as well. Punk looked down at this and tried to pull his hand away, but his grip was too tight.

"So your telling me you don't want this right now?" He tightened his hand around Punk's again.

"No, I do not. Can you please let go?" Punk was trying to whisper so that he didn't cause a scene, but it was getting more and more difficult.

"Fine. I will let go if you let me kiss you." He started to lick his lips, imagining what it would be like to kiss Punk. The taste of those magical lips.

"What? No! Just let go of my fucking hand." Punk started to get a little louder with every word, and Dean quickly let go because he wasn't sure if anyone heard or not.

For the rest of the movie, Dean would try to hold his hand again. But every time his finger even barely grazed Punk's, Punk would slap it away. Dean was starting to admire Punk's determination to say 'no'.

When the movie was over, they walked out of the theater and sat down on a bench waiting for a cab. They were completely silent, neither of them knowing what to say.

"I am sorry." Dean was the one to break the silence. Punk just looked at him and nodded. "Do you forgive me?" He was laughing softly, nudging Punk with his shoulder.

Punk was smiling as well and they both turned their heads toward each other. They were gazing into each others eyes when a cab pulled up. Punk started clearing his throat as he stood up. He walked over to it and turned around to find Dean still sitting on the bench. He was still looking over to where Punk was sitting, dazing off. "Are you coming?"

Dean snapped out of it and stood up, clearing his throat as well. He walked over to the cab and got in while Punk was holding the door open, standing outside. Dean made sure to brush his arm against Punk's while he was climbing in the cab. Punk blushed and got in after him.

When they got back to the hotel, Dean walked Punk to his room and let himself inside when Punk opened the door. "What are you doing?" Punk was smiling and crossed his arms across his chest when he closed the door to his room.

"What? Do you not want me in here?" Dean sat down on the bed and placed his arms behind him, propping himself up on the bed.

"Do you want me to want you in here?" Dean laughed softly at Punk's reverse psychology.

"Yes I do." Ambrose sucked his bottom lip inside his mouth and looked up at Punk with flirtatious eyes, anxiously awaiting Punk's response.

"Hm. Interesting." Punk walked over and stood in front of Dean. "But I think you should leave now."

Ambrose was caught off guard and continued to look up at Punk. "What? So you don't want me here?"

Punk didn't know what he wanted. Part of him wanted him to stay. But another part of him just wanted him to get the fuck out. He walked to the door and opened it. "I did have a great time though, well you know, aside from slapping your hand for majority of it." Punk was smiling wide and Ambrose had to contain himself from running to him and kissing him passionately. That smile was driving him crazy.

"Me too. Hopefully we can hang out again very soon." He made it to the door and he stopped right in front of Punk.

"Maybe." Punk licked his lips and stared into his eyes again.

Ambrose took advantage of what could be the last chance he got to do what he most desperately wanted to do. He grabbed Punk's hips and pushed him up against the wall. He smashed his lips to Punk's and kissed him with everything he had. Only when he started running his tongue across Punk's lips, did Punk pull away. He looked down and tried to get his thoughts together. "Goodbye, Dean."

Dean just continued to smile, finally getting a chance to taste Punk's lips for the first time. "Goodbye, baby." At that, Dean Ambrose left the hotel room of CM Punk. When the door was closed, he leaned up against the wall and closed his eyes, thinking about that kiss. _Amazing! _

After Punk closed the door he pressed his back against the door and ran his hand through his hair, sighing. _Why did he have to kiss me? And did I really kiss him back? This is fucked up! _

That night, both men fell asleep with huge smiles on their faces, thinking about the strangely nice night they had together.

**The Next Morning**

When Punk woke up the next morning and looked at his phone, he noticed he had a text message from Dean.

**Ambrose**: Good Morning, baby.

**Punk**: I'm not ur baby. But good morning.

**Ambrose**: How did you sleep?

**Punk**: Fine. Are we really going to have this conversation?

**Ambrose**: What conversation?

**Punk**: Never mind. What do you want?

**Ambrose**: Can we hang out again tonight?

**Punk**: What did you have in mind?

**Ambrose**: Dinner?

**Punk**: Um...fine.

Punk was a little nervous about saying yes to that. He knew that Dean would consider this a date. Dinner was usually always a date, and Punk already knew how the night would go. Dean will hit on him and he will have to keep saying 'no'. _This should be fun._

**After Dinner:**

Punk and Ambrose were stumbling inside Punk's hotel room, all over each other. They were kissing and touching each other every where physically possible. Dean moved his lips to Punk's neck and started sucking on it, quickly finding his sweet spot. He started to unbutton Punk's shirt and he shoved his hand away. He kept trying, only to keep having his hand smacked away.

"What's the matter?" He stopped and sat Punk down on the bed, both had messed up hair and red lips.

"We shouldn't do this." Punk's voice was like monotone. He had no expression on his face and wasn't even looking at Dean.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Punk didn't answer. He stood and walked over to the door. He opened it and pointed to the hallway. "I think you should go."

Dean walked to the door, stunned and upset. He leaned in and tried to kiss Punk on the lips, but he turned his head so he ended up kissing his cheek instead. "Goodbye. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I will text you in the morning." Dean sneaked one more kiss on his lips and slowly walked out of the room. Punk closed the door and sat down on the bed.

_What the hell is going on?_

Dean Ambrose fell asleep that night thinking he was closer than ever to getting Punk to finally give in and be with him.

But CM Punk fell asleep that night with confusion and a little anger. He is confused about his feelings, and scared at what they might mean. _Could this mean something? And do I want it to mean something?_

**A/N: I really hope I am not teasing you guys too much, lol. But don't worry, things will start to heaten up soon. Thank you for reading and please please Review so that I know how this chapter was. I hoped you enjoyed. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it. I love you all for it. :) Here is chapter 4 and I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Chapter 4**

Punk never got back to Dean after that night after dinner. He has been ignoring him and dodging him for multiple days now. It is now Monday Night Raw and Punk is doing everything in his power to stay clear of Dean Ambrose. But that seems near impossible because every time he turns a corner, there he is just watching him. He hasn't tried anything yet because he is currently with the other members of The Shield.

Punk walked down the hall, heading for his dressing room after the show. He was stopped by the one man he has been trying so hard to avoid. "What? Why can't you leave me the fuck alone?" Punk spat in his face and continued to walk down the hallway. It wasn't long until Dean caught up and grabbed Punk's shoulder to stop him.

"Don't act like you want me gone. If you did, you wouldn't of kissed me back that night."

"I didn't kiss you back." Punk was not only trying to convince Ambrose, he was trying to convince himself as well.

Dean laughed and grabbed Punk by the arm, dragging him to the nearest available room, closing and locking the door. "Don't deny it." He leaned up against the door and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the man in front of him.

"Let me out, Dean." Punk's voice was low and raspy. He was beyond words right now. Ambrose was so pushy and wouldn't stop until he had what he wanted. _But what he wants is me!_

"Not until you kiss me. And a kiss that you actually mean." His arms were still crossed over his chest and he began licking his lips.

"Are you insane? No!" Punk tried to make his way out, but Dean didn't move a muscle and when he tried to move him out of the way, Dean just grabbed him and slammed him up against the wall.

He leaned in and tried to kiss him, but Punk turned his head and Dean connected with his cheek. "Come on, Punk. I know you want it. Just kiss me and you are free to leave."

Punk looked into his eyes and he couldn't help himself anymore. He closed the little space that was between them and pressed his lips to Dean's. Dean immediately ran his tongue across his lips asking for entry, which was reluctantly granted.

They stood there kissing for what seemed like an hour. But in all reality it was about two minutes. Punk placed his hands on Dean's chest and pushed him away. Dean was completely dumbfounded. "What are you doing?"

"You said if I kiss you I could leave. I kissed you, so, Goodbye!" Punk walked right past the stunned Dean Ambrose and opened the door and left, closing it behind him.

Dean thought that once when Punk kissed him, he would finally stop rejecting him. _But it was amazing, no matter if he left. Greatest kiss of my life._

He left the room and went back to his dressing room with a smile on his face that resembled a child getting his favorite toy.

He walked into his dressing room and saw Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns sitting down, chatting. They looked up when Dean walked into the room and saw that very dramatic smile on his face.

"Did you just get laid or something?" Reigns asks, ending the conversation he was having with Seth.

"What? Why would you think that?" Dean sat down next to them and tried to hide the smile. He was biting the inside of his cheek, but was still smiling.

"Your smiling. Like a lot." This time Seth chimed in. Dean turned his head so that they wouldn't see it anymore.

"I am just happy, that's all."

"About?" Seth and Roman said simultaneously.

Dean Ambrose didn't answer, he stood and walked to his locker to start collecting his belongings. When he realized he still had that smile written across his face, he quickened his pace and left the dressing room all together.

On his way out, he passed CM Punk's dressing room and couldn't help it when he walked back to it and knocked. When Punk answered, he was wearing athletic shorts and no shirt. He started to drool at the sight.

"Are you going to stand there and drool like a dog, or are you going to tell me why the hell you knocked on my door?" Punk was leaning against the door, holding it open.

Dean quickly snapped out of it and tried to come up with something. "Movies? Tonight? What do you say?" He was talking much faster than he needed to be, but being this close to Punk again was doing strange things to him.

"If I say 'yes', will you leave right now and let me get dressed?" Dean nodded his head like a mad man. "Then, fine. I will go. I will meet you at the theater at around seven. Goodbye, Dean." Punk closed the door in his face and Dean had that extremely chipper smile on his face again.

Dean Ambrose and CM Punk again got a seat in the back of the theater, so that no one would recognize them in the dark. The back row was surprisingly empty and it gave Dean some ideas. The movie just started, so he had quite some time alone in the back row with Punk.

Punk had his full focus on the movie, until he felt a finger graze his own and he hung his head down and let out a sigh. _Not Again. _Punk moved his hand to his lap, just to find out that doing so was the worst thing he could have possible done. Ambrose followed his hand and let in rest on top of it. His fingers lightly ran across Punk's groin, and Punk's face turned blood red. Dean was holding his hand and Punk was trying not to get hard. Every couple of seconds, Dean would touch his groin acting as if it was on accident or as if it didn't happen.

Punk tried to remove his hand from Dean's hold but Dean wouldn't allow it, gripping Punk's hand way to tight. Punk started to feel the blood start to flow in his body and his cock began to harden. In no time, it was rock hard and Dean noticed, blushing. He grabbed Punk through his jeans and Punk flinched, jumping up a little. He looked over at Dean who was still watching the movie, trying not to draw any attention their way. Punk moved his lips right next to Dean's ear and whispered softly "If you don't move your fucking hand, I will cut it off and smack you with it." Punk slowly moved back to how he was sitting.

Instead of moving his hand, Dean grabbed onto Punk's cock more firmly. He squeezed it hard and Punk let out a moan, trying not to be too loud. Dean started to move his hand up and down, stroking Punk through his jeans and Punk threw his head back, softly moaning. He reached his hand over and let it rest on Dean's aching member. Ambrose let out a moan and then it clicked in Punk's brain what was going on. He moved his hand back to his lap and shoved Dean's hand away. He adjusted himself and kept his hands protectively on his groin for the rest of the movie. After Punk snapped, Dean didn't try anything for the rest of the night.

After the movie, they were once again left in Punk's hotel room, staring at each other awkwardly. "Tell me something." Dean looked into Punk's eyes with nothing but seriousness in them. They sat right next to each other on the bed. Their hands were directly next to each other, almost touching.

"What?" Punk tried not to look into his eyes, knowing that if he did he might get sucked back into Dean's charm.

"I'm confused. First, your telling me you don't want me. Then your kissing me. Then your telling me to get the fuck out and leave you alone. Then we are being intimate again, and you freak out after wards. I'm fucking confused."

Punk looked down at the ground, trying to figure out what to say. He knows Dean is right. But the truth is, _he _doesn't even know what he wants. "I don't know okay. Maybe you should go." He started to rub the back of his neck, nervous.

"No. This time I am not going until you tell me what you want."

Punk stood up, angry. "Why the fuck do you want to know? It's not like anything will happen even if I do want something. And I am not saying that I do." Now Punk was scratching his head, not sure if he made any sense whatsoever.

"Why would nothing happen?" Now Ambrose was standing up and he walked over to Punk. Their bodies were so close, but still not touching. They both felt the need to get rid of that little to no space between them.

"Are you saying that you want to be with me? Not just fuck me?"

"As much as I would love to fuck you, I would rather be with you first." Dean ran his fingers through Punk's hair, trying to convince him that he was telling the truth.

"You know what? It doesn't matter anyways. I am not going to be with a guy. I'm sorry." Punk lowered his head, not looking forward to Dean's reaction.

Punk expected him to be angry, but instead he just looked hurt. He took his hand out of Punk's hair and slowly walked to the door. He looked at Punk one last time. "Hopefully you change your mind. And if you do, you will make me happier than you could ever imagine." At that, Dean Ambrose shut the door to Punk's room and collapsed to his knees in the hallway, putting his head in his hands. He wanted to scream so badly, but knew he shouldn't. Instead he just pulled his hair, hoping that one day Punk will change his mind...

**A/N: So? What did you guys think? And don't worry, there will be some "fun" stuff coming soon! I really hope you guys enjoyed in this chapter and please let me know how this was. Please review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to those of you that reviewed. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

The next day, Punk sat in his bed looking at his phone. He was desperately hoping that Dean would text him or maybe even call him. But it was going on four in the evening and so far nothing. Punk almost called him multiple times during the day but every time he would almost hit 'dial', he would hit the 'home' button instead, chickening out. He doesn't know why he wanted him to call or text him, considering that he was the one who told him he didn't want anything. But he was already starting to change his mind.

He knew he had deep feelings for Dean Ambrose, but he was trying so hard to fight them. So he decided to text him instead.

**Punk**: Hey. Do you want to come over?

**Ambrose**: I would love to. But are you sure you want me to?

**Punk**: Um...yeah. Come on over.

**Ambrose**: Are you going to kick me out this time?

**Punk**: No! Just get your ass over here.

**Ambrose**: Fine fine. No need to get angry.

**Punk**: Whatever. Hurry.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Punk ran to it and opened it. He pulled Dean in and quickly shut the door. He slammed Dean up against the wall and smashed his lips against Dean's. Dean quickly shoved his tongue against Punk's lips and Punk immediately granted access. They were tongue battling for a while, and Dean finally decided to try and take it to the next level. He grabbed at Punk's shirt and tried to pull it off. Punk broke the kiss and allowed him to do so. When Dean realized that Punk was allowing him to do this, he smiled wide and quickly took advantage of this rare opportunity. He attacked Punk's neck, sucking on the sweet spot there and started to pull down his athletic shorts. Punk wasn't wearing any shoes or socks, so it was very easy to step out of the shorts.

Dean Ambrose pushed Punk back onto the bed. He grabbed the strands of his briefs and pulled them down as fast as he could. When he saw Punk's cock, he couldn't wait any longer. He jumped on the bed with Punk and licked his shaft from top to bottom. He sucked in his balls and licked them while they were in his mouth. He let them out with a 'pop' noise and took the head of his cock in his mouth. Punk threw his head back and let out a moan.

Before he continued, Dean pulled Punk's cock out of his mouth and looked up at Punk. "Are you sure you want to do this? You said you didn't want to be with a man."

Punk nodded his head in a hurry. "Yes! Just shut the fuck up and suck my cockbefore I change my mind." Punk grabbed his head and forced him all the way down. Punk slammed his head back onto the bed and gripped the sheets tightly from the almost unbearable pleasure.

Dean was bobbing his head up and down and swirling his tongue around the head. He would stop every so often to run his tongue up Punk's shaft, before continuing to deep throat him.

Punk felt like he was getting close, so he grabbed Dean's head and pulled him off his cock. He laid him down flat on his back onto the bed and made quick work of his clothes. He started with his black vest and his shirt. He then moved down and seductively untied his shoe laces before removing them completely. And in one swift movement, Punk removed his briefs, jeans, and socks. He crawled back onto the bed and stopped when he was face to face with Dean's cock. He grabbed a hold of it and quickly wrapped his lips around it. "Oh, Fuck yeah. I've been waiting for this for way too long." Dean grabbed the back of Punk's head and forced him down further. But he wasn't going down far enough to Dean's liking. So he started to thrust up into that wet hot mouth, fucking it. Punk was choking on it, saliva dripping out of his mouth and onto his cock, which only made it feel much better for Dean.

After Dean was close to his finish, he pulled out of Punk's mouth and flipped him onto his back. He lifted up his legs and positioned his head right at his virginal hole. He lashed his tongue out onto his hole and started to rim him. Punk grabbed his hair and started to tug at it, moaning at the incredible feeling that he has never felt before. "Mm, Dean. Keep going."

Dean slipped in a finger while he was still licking his hole and Punk arched his back at the intrusion. It wasn't long though until he adjusted and started moving around the finger. Dean entered a second and Punk winced for just a second before absolutely loving the feeling.

Dean pulled out of Punk and Punk pouted, feeling empty now. He loved the way Punk looked when he pouted. If he wanted to be filled up, then that is what he was gonna get. Ambrose lined himself up with Punk's hole and in a single thrust, he filled Punk up to the hilt. Dean was all the way inside and didn't even get Punk a chance to adjust to his size before pounding away. He was pounding Punk straight into the mattress. And it wasn't long before he found Punk's spot. When he chose a different angle, he was hitting Punk's spot dead on. Punk arched his back and squeezed his eyes shut. He was seeing stars. "RIGHT THERE, DEAN. OH FUCK YEAH!" Punk was going absolutely crazy. He never thought that this could ever feel this good.

Dean continued to fuck Punk, balls deep, as hard as he could. He would pull all the way out, only to slam his way back in. Hitting his spot with every thrust.

Punk grabbed the back of his head and forced him down to his face. He connected their lips and shoved his tongue inside. Dean then pulled Punk's legs up to rest on his shoulders and stood up as much as he could until he was on his toes. Punk was still on his back and Dean continued to pound away, turning Punk inside out. Punk was pulling on Dean's hair just as he felt his stomach tighten. A moment later, Punk was screaming out, pulling Dean's hair, while spilling all over his chest. Dean just fucked the cum right out of him, Punk didn't even touch himself once before he came.

Punk's muscles clenched down all around Dean's cock, suffocating it, and he was the one who was screaming out now. "FUCK! Oh, yeah." He then came inside of Punk, his eyes squeezed shut as he released himself.

He laid down right next to Punk and turned his head to stare at him. Dean was smiling wide, loving everything that just happened.

But Punk had a completely different reaction. _What the fuck did we just do? Did I really give in?_

Punk stared up at the ceiling with a look of shame written all across his face. And the next five words that came out of his mouth completely broke the heart of Dean Ambrose.

"I think you should go."

**A/N: I know some of you may think that Punk's reactions are a little unusual. But if you think about it, someone who wants something but doesn't want to accept that they want it would act this way, give in and then be angry about it. I hope you understand how I am trying to portray Punk's character, and I hope I am doing a good job at it. Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much to those of you that reviewed the last chapter. I love every single one of them. Here is chapter 6 and hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 6**

Dean Ambrose laid there, stunned and hurt. Did Punk really tell him to leave after what just happened? _Why would he do that?_

Punk stood up off the bed and went to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut, and Dean jumped at the sound. _He is the one that started this. Why is he pissed?_ Dean Ambrose slowly got off the bed and went in search for his clothes. When he found all of them, he slowly pulled them on. When he was fully dressed, Punk walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He went to his bag and grabbed some clothes, getting ready for a shower. "Punk?"

"Just go, Dean." Punk started to head for the bathroom but Dean stood in his way.

"Why? What is wrong?"

"We shouldn't have done that. Just go. Fuck off." Dean was once again hurt at everything Punk has said. There was a lump in his throat and he couldn't speak. So he just turned around and headed out the door, looking back one more time in hope that Punk would change his mind, but didn't.

Dean walked back into his hotel room, where Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were waiting for him. When he walked in they stood, both looking angry.

"Why were you at Punk's?" he saw that Roman Reigns was holding his cell phone, and obviously have read his messages.

"Why the fuck are you going through my phone?" He snatched his phone out of Roman's hands and walked to his bed and lied down.

"Because you have been gone for a while, and we couldn't find you." They both sat down on the bed with Dean, calming down since they can see something is really bothering him.

"I'm a big boy, Roman. I can take care of myself." Ambrose had his eyes closed and arm draped over his face, covering his eyes. He wanted to let everything out, but knew he couldn't without coming out to his two best friends. Well maybe it was time.

"I know that. Why were you at Punk's? And what's wrong?" Roman placed his hand on Dean's leg, comforting him.

"I am just not in a good mood." He moved his arm and opened his eyes to see what their reactions would be.

"Something had to have happened over there. What was it?" This time, it was Seth Rollins trying to get Ambrose to talk.

"We just had a...um...argument. That's all."

"Argument? Yeah, right. You guys aren't even really friends, what would you have to argue about?" Roman said. They were not buying this, and they felt something fishy going on.

Dean sat up, deciding that he should probably tell them. _I mean, who knows? They might be able to actually help me. "_Look, the truth is...I am in love with Punk." He looked up, expected to see a disgusted look on both of their faces. There was a look of shock and confusion on the face of Roman Reigns. But on the face of Seth Rollins, there is a look of shock, betrayal, and hurt. He looked at them both, understanding Roman's reaction, but not so much of Seth's. _Why does Seth look so hurt? I didn't insult him or anything._

Roman cleared his throat and looked up at Dean, who looked very nervous. "Your...gay?"

He didn't answer his question verbally. He slowly nodded his head, not looking them straight in the eyes.

Seth stood up and slowly walked over to his bed. He sat down and stared at the floor. Both Roman and Dean just shook it away and moved on.

"Alright then. So why do you look upset?" Roman was trying to seem like he was comfortable with all this.

"We had...sex. And now he doesn't want anything to do with me." Seth cringed at the mention on 'sex'. Then he started to smile a little when he mentioned that Punk didn't want anything to do with him anymore. He felt bad for him, but didn't really care at the moment.

"Wow. Okay. Never thought about you ever having sex with a guy, but whatever. Did he not enjoy it or something?"

"No, he enjoyed it. I know that for a fact." Dean was so happy that Roman was trying to help him out and not being disturbed by the information that was just given to him. Seth, on the other hand, he doesn't know what is wrong with him.

"Well, maybe he didn't want to have it in the first place. Maybe he gave into temptation and badly regrets it."

"Maybe." He again held his head down, squinting his eyebrows, wishing he knew what was going on in Punk's mind.

"You should go talk to him." Dean whipped his head towards Roman, and Seth stood up walking quickly towards them.

"You shouldn't do that...um...if he wants space then give him some space. At least for now." He added that last part to not look suspicious.

_What the hell is wrong with him? _Dean stood up and scratched him head nervously. "Maybe your right, Roman. I will go talk to him. See you guys soon." With that, he walked to the door, Seth close behind him begging him to stay. But he left anyways and Seth fell to his knees.

"What the fuck is you problem?" Roman stood up and walked over to Seth. He grabbed his arm and dragged him to his own bed and sat him down on it. "Well?"

"I am in love with him." Seth whispered and Roman couldn't hear him.

"What?" He was starting to get frustrated and was speaking much louder than he should have been.

"I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM!" Seth stood up and got in his face, yelling.

"Your in love with Punk? Am I just surrounded by a bunch of gays?" He sat down next to Seth and placed his hand on his back, rubbing up and down.

"Yes I am gay. But I am not in love with Punk. I am in love with Dean."

His eyes went wide and he grabbed Seth and forced him on the bed and also forced him to look at him. "Your in love with Dean?"

"Yes. I have been ever since I met him." A tear fell out of Seth's eyes and Roman grabbed his face, wiping them with his thumb. He pulled him in and hugged him, he hated seeing his best friends hurt. And they were both hurt.

"It's okay. And if it would make you feel better, I would be glad to fuck you." Roman was smiling and Seth started laughing. He knew that would help make him feel better for the moment.

"Thank you, Rom. I may take you up on that offer one of these days." He was still laughing and he looked up at him.

"You know what? Just because you are my best friend, I will fuck you _one _time whenever you want." He tightened his hold on Seth and kissed the top of his head.

"Well thank you. I may use it one of these days to get my mind off of Dean."

* * *

Dean Ambrose made it to Punk's door and lightly knocked on it. He heard feet on the other side of the door, and then the door slowly opened revealing only Punk's head.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Do you not know the meaning of 'leave'?" Punk was rubbing his eyes and they looked red as if he was crying.

"Why were you crying baby?" Dean tried to get to him and pull him into his arms but Punk threatened to shut the door all the way.

"That is not your concern. And I am not you 'baby'. Get it through your thick fucking skull." Punk was about to close the door for real this time. Dean knew he was going to regret this, but he busted his way through the door and Punk. Punk nearly fell on the ground but Dean caught him.

The second he was in Dean's arms, Punk immediately felt better. But this was the reason he was crying in the first place. He was crying because he was going completely insane. He wanted to kill himself every time he longed for Dean. Every time he thought about him, wanted him, or even admitted he had feelings for him. And here he was, in his arms and his mind went blank. He couldn't remember why he didn't want to be with him. Instead he leaned up and kissed him.

When they finally pulled off, Dean looked down at the beautiful man that he is so deeply in love with. "You are so confusing."

When he spoke, Punk was then brought back to reality. He realized what he did and mentally punched himself in the face. _What is wrong with me? _He got out of Dean's embrace and walked to the couch and sat down, placing his head in his hands.

"What is wrong, Punk. I know you like me based on what happened tonight."

"You don't know a thing." Punk didn't even look up at Dean, but he said it as harshly as he could.

"Don't do this, Punk. I know you like me. You just kissed me. Why are you fighting it?" He sat down next to Punk and tried to rub his back, but Punk scooted farther down the couch, not being able to handle his touch..

"I am not fighting anything. Why are you even here?" This time Punk looked up, with an annoyed face looking at him.

"I came here for you. I want you, Punk. I need you. Please." Dean scooted closer to him and placed his hand on his face. He brushed his thumb across his bottom lip and Punk closed his eyes, loving the feeling of his hands on him.

He opened his eyes and bit his lip. "You don't need me. Nobody needs me. So just leave."

"I do need you, baby. I love you." Punk's eyes went wide. _Did he just say he loves me? Love?_ Punk couldn't help but to smile a little. He didn't believe him, but it was nice hearing those three words from somebody.

"You don't love me. You just love fucking me."

"I've only fucked you once."

"And it was so good that you love it and you think you love me, but you don't. So just get it straight, pal." He was trying to lighten up the tension in the room. He didn't know what he was feeling anymore. Dean's confession only left him even more confused.

"I've loved you for a long time, Phil. Way before tonight and before the...fucking...that happened tonight."

"That shouldn't have happened."

"You are the one that started it. And you are the one that called me here." Dean was talking with his hands, they were flying everywhere trying to make his point.

"Yeah, and that was a mistake in more ways than one."

Dean lowered his head, finally feeling defeated. Maybe Punk doesn't want me after all. _I should probably just accept the fact now. No point in delaying the initial heart break._

Punk looked over and saw the look on Dean's face. His heart immediately broke. He didn't want to do this, but he felt like he had to. His voice was now a low hoarse whisper. "You need to go. I'm tired." Punk stood up and placed his hands in his pockets, standing on edge.

Dean Ambrose nodded his head and stood up. He quickly turned and pulled Punk close to him. He kissed him feverishly, trying to show Punk that he truly does love him. When he pulled away, he ran his fingers through Punk's short hair and his other arm was around his waist pulling him in. "I really do love you. Goodbye Punk."

With that, he slowly left the room. He looked back at Punk every few seconds until he was finally gone.

Punk collapsed on the floor and hugged himself tightly, rocking back and forth. Punk fell asleep on the floor that night, vowing that nothing else will happen between him and Dean Ambrose.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it. So what do you think Seth plans on doing to win Dean over? And do you think that Punk will really have nothing else to do with Dean? Please review and let me know what you think will happen. Thanks again for reading. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to those of you that reviewed, I love every single one of them. Here is chapter 7:**

**Chapter 7**

Punk woke up the next morning with an amazing feeling inside of him. He had a feeling that he would finally be able to get over this crap with Dean. _There was no way he loved me anyways. I will just move on and avoid him at all costs. _He got out of bed and got dressed for the day. He thought he might as well take some action for the day and go to the gym and maybe even go for a nice run outside.

He walked to the door and opened it up. On the floor right outside the door was a box. He grabbed it and brought it inside. He shut the door and started to open the box. When he opened it, he was reminded of all of his feelings for Dean. There were rose pedals surrounding a little cheap cell phone. A sticky note attached to it, read: _Hit Dial. _

Punk hit dial and when the other end of the line was answered, he wanted to immediately hang up. He knew there was a huge chance that it was Dean, but he was hoping that someone else in this world might want him.

"Good morning, sunshine." Dean Ambrose spoke into the phone, trying to convey to Punk that he should give them a shot.

"Really? Now your leaving a phone at my door?" Punk opened the door again and walked out. He headed for the elevator, the phone still attached to his ear. He would never admit it, but he was loving having Dean's voice be the first voice he heard in the morning.

"Yes I am. What do you say to dinner tonight?"

"You just won't take no for an answer, will you?" He was now in the elevator, heading down to the lobby.

"No, I won't. So I will not leave you alone today until you agree to go to dinner with me."

"Only dinner? Nothing else, right?"

"Only dinner. You have my word."

"And it is not a date?"

"Nope."

"Fine. But I swear if you try to take it to the next level, I will beat the shit out of you." Punk couldn't help but to smile softly while saying this. It was so corny.

"Great. Can I come to your room at around six?"

"Fine. Good bye." Punk hung up the phone, but not before hearing a quick 'I love you' from Dean. He pretended not to hear it and hung up quickly.

He was in the lobby now, heading for the gym. When he entered the gym, there were two other people in it. Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. They both looked up at him when he entered, both having loathing expressions on their face. Seth especially.

"Well hello to you too." Punk said sarcastically. He made his way to a treadmill and started to workout. He kept getting glares from both members of the Shield and was feeling really uncomfortable.

Roman Reigns stood up and walked over to Punk. Punk turned off the treadmill and got off, trying to walk away but Roman blocked him. "So, you and Dean? What is going on there?" Roman asked. Seth was looking over their way with curious, but hurt, eyes.

"Nothing is going on. Why the fuck do you want to know anyways?"

"That is not your concern. I was just curious." Roman took a step closer to Punk and crossed his arms. "Nothing is going on? Nothing at all?"

"No. I mean, we are going to dinner tonight. But it's not a date or anything." Punk was about to ask how they even knew that there could be anything going on with him and Dean. But then he remembered that they are both best friends with the man that has been after him. He must have told them everything.

"Dinner!?" Seth Rollins screamed as he stood up and ran over to them.

"Woah! What is your problem?" Punk held his hands up defensively and Roman got in between them. Seth was pissed. Roman could see that he was about to break down. Tears already threatening to escape. "Fuck this. I'm out of here." Punk yelled and stormed out of the gym, heading back up to his room. _What a way to ruin my day._

Seth looked up at Roman with tear-filled eyes. "What are we going to do? We can't let them go out tonight." He let a tear escape. He felt like someone just shot him in his heart. The love of his life is going to go out with another man tonight.

"Don't worry, Seth. I will take care of it." Roman pulled him in for a hug, trying to comfort his sensitive best friend. He had a look of anger and determination on his face. "I will take care of it." He said one more time, gritting his teeth.

* * *

CM Punk was dressed in a nice button down shirt and black jeans. It was only five o'clock, but he wanted to make sure he was ready. He was also trying to calm down, he said it was not a date and he doesn't want a date with him anyways. But something inside of him is making him feel nervous and very excited. He couldn't put a finger on it, and he didn't really care what it was. He was just hoping tonight wouldn't turn into anything he would regret later on.

At five-thirty, there was a knock on the door. "Wow. Early." He got off the couch and walked over to the door. He opened it and he didn't even get to see who it was. The second the door opened, he was jumped at and thrown to the floor. He got punched in the face, and the room immediately started to go black.

He tried to get up, but he got dizzy and fell back over. He felt someone pick him up and hold him there. This person held his hands behind his head and he couldn't defend himself. Punk's vision was really starting to go blurry and he could barely make out a figure standing in front of him. _There are two of them?_

Punk started to cry out as the second figure started to throw punches to his midsection. He was screaming as loud as he could, but it seemed like no one could hear him. With one more punch to the gut, he fell over and collapsed on the ground. He was hit only one more time. A kick straight to the face. Punk saw nothing else after that. He completely passed out and fell unconscious.

Half an hour later, Dean Ambrose walked up to Punk's hotel room door. He noticed the door was cracked and let himself in. He had a huge grin on his face, looking forward to the night he was going to have with Punk. That was until he saw the most horrifying sight he has ever seen. He saw legs behind a couch and walked around to see behind the couch entirely. He gasped out and ran to Punk. He was lying on the ground, not moving. Completely unconscious.

Punk had bruises all over his face. There was blood coming out of the side of his mouth and he had a black eye. "Oh my god! Punk!? Punk!?" Dean grabbed Punk's face and caressed it for a moment. He then grabbed his shoulders and lightly shook him, trying to wake him.

He stumbled over to the phone, feeling as if he was about to cry. The only way to hurt Dean Ambrose in the cruelest possible way was to hurt the love of his life. And currently, the love of his life was lying behind a couch, unconscious.

He picked up the phone and quickly dialed 911. When they answered, he explained what he found and gave them their address.

No later than half an hour, the paramedics showed up and took Punk away on a gurney. After they left, Dean jumped in his car and chased after them. He needed to make sure Punk was alright.

He was driving like a maniac, angry and worried. Worried because Punk was unconscious. And angry at whoever did this. Driving to the hospital, he vowed he would figure out who did this and end them permanently.

**A/N: Wow! So a lot happened. I think it is pretty obvious so I think you all know who attacked Punk. What do you think Dean will do when and if he finds out? Will he be forced to choose? Review and let me know your thoughts. :)**

***And I started a new Punk/John chapter story called "Making A Deal With The Devil". So give it a read if you like and let me know how it is. Thank you. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate and am very glad you are still enjoying this story. Here is chapter 8:**

**Chapter 8**

Punk was released from the hospital about eight hours after he was admitted. He came out with a sling holding up his left arm and that black eye still very noticeable on his face.

Punk saw that Dean was in the waiting room, asleep. _He waited here this entire time for me? _

"Dean?" With his good arm, Punk nudged him and he flinched in his chair, sitting up completely and looking who touched him.

"Punk!?" Dean jumped up and pulled him in for a hug. Punk winced out in pain when Dean squeezed his bad arm. "Oh my god. I am so sorry!" Dean told the nurse that Punk will go home with him and they left the hospital. They got into the car and he saw Punk staring aimlessly out the window. "Punk?"

Punk averted his attention to the man driving him back to the hotel. "Yeah?"

"Do you know who attacked you?"

"No, I didn't get a chance to see them. I do have an idea though"

"Who do you think it is?" He looked over at Punk before turning his head back to pay attention to the road.

"Well, I had a very strange _meeting _earlier today with..." Punk stopped himself. He realized that he was about to accuse Dean's two best friends. He isn't even for sure that it was Seth and Roman. I mean why would they do that to their best friend? He was thinking about the way they both acted at the gym, both with looks of hatred. They both looked like they wanted to kill Punk. Especially Seth.

"With who?" Dean was getting antsy. He wants to figure out who did this so that he could teach them a lesson.

"Never mind. It can't be them." Punk resumed staring aimlessly out the window, rubbing his eye because shooting pains were coursing through it. Dean noticed and grabbed Punk's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Thank you, Dean. For taking care of everything tonight. You didn't have to wait there the entire time."

"It was my pleasure. I wanted to wait there." He squeezed him hand again and blushed when he noticed Punk squeezing back. It was the first time in a while that he was able to hold Punk's hand without getting it smacked away.

They got back to the hotel and Dean walked him up to his room. When Punk opened the door and walked inside, turning the lights on he stopped in his tracks. There was a broken lamp and stuff was thrown everywhere. Dean grabbed his hand and walked him inside. He took him over to the bed and helped him take his shoes and socks off. He then got him out of his dress clothes that he was going to wear that night at dinner so that he was just in his briefs, all ready for bed. Punk laid down and he covered him with a blanket. He kissed him on the head and turned the lights off. He opened the door to leave when he heard a very low whisper. "Did you say something, Punk?"

"Can you stay here with me please?" Punk said again, this time louder. He sounded shy and a little scared. Dean didn't blame him. No one wants to be in the same place they got attacked in only a few hours after it happened.

"Of course." He made his way to the other side of the bed and now he was the one taking off his shoes, socks, shirt, and pants. He now stood in his briefs only as well. He was about to get in the bed with Punk before stopping. "Wait. Do you want me to sleep on the couch."

"No. No. You can sleep with me." Punk rolled on his side and looked up at Dean. He then got on the bed next to Punk and pulled him in his arms and kissed him on the head. "Go to sleep, baby." He pressed his lips to Punk's head one more time before tightening his hold on Punk as they both drifted off.

Dean woke up the next morning to find Punk staring at him. He was still in his arms and his right hand was on Dean's chest. He looked into Punk's eyes and got lost. They were staring for a while, reading each others minds. Punk leaned up a little and lightly and quickly pressed him lips to Dean's. He pulled away before it could go any deeper though.

Dean wanted and needed much more. He grabbed Punk's face with both hands and attacked his lips. Punk opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. Dean rolled over on top of Punk, only to hear a cry of pain as Punk broke the kiss. "What happened?" Dean quickly got off of Punk.

"You rolled onto my bad arm." Punk grabbed his arm and Dean looked terrified.

"I am so sorry, baby." He started to plant kisses on Punk's arm, trying to say he was sorry.

"It's fine. It's not like it is broken or anything. Just a bruised bone." Punk was laughing and breathing heavy, every kiss he has gotten this morning has really begun to turn him on.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean continued to kiss Punk's arm as he was trying to lighten the mood for what he was about to ask Punk.

"Sure." Punk began to feel uncomfortable, feeling as if a question about their so called _feelings _for each other is about to come out.

"What is this? I mean, I am pretty sure you like me, but I don't understand why you pretend you don't and why you are so against liking me." Punk turned his head and pulled his arm away from Dean.

Dean frowned because of his reaction and looked up at Punk. "I don't know what it is, Dean. And what makes you so sure that I even like you in the first place." Attitude was clearly in the voice of Punk. Dean blushed, thinking it was so cute. _Classic Punk. Always having his guard up. _

"Punk? I know because of all the times we kissed, you kissing back, you saying yes to all my offers to go out, and not to mention you were the one who started the sex. Which by the way was the best night of my life, I hope you know."

Punk had a small smile on his face. _Maybe he really does love me. Maybe..._ "Look, Dean. The truth is, I do like you. A lot. But I can't be with you. And I really don't want to like you so I will not be expressing any feelings, however strong they may be, anytime soon."

"Why can't you be with me? And out of curiosity, how strong are your feelings for me?" He had a sad half smile on his face. He wants this to work with Punk so bad.

"It is complicated and I really don't want to talk about it. And...I don't know, to be honest."

Dean Ambrose sat up and look deeply in his eyes. "Well there is one thing that _I know. _It is the fact that I am so madly in love with you. And I will be waiting for you, if you ever decide to give in to your feelings."

Punk's heart broke. He wanted to kiss him again so badly and tell him that he could have him. Forever. But something stopped him. He doesn't even know what stops him every time he has a chance to be with him. He watched Dean as he got out of bed and started to pull his clothes on. When he was fully dressed, he made his way to the door and looked back one last time. "I love you with all my heart, Phil. And if you ever decide to be with me, you will make me the happiest person in the world and I will spend the rest of my life making sure you are even half as happy as I would be. If that is even possible. Goodbye, I hope to see you soon."

Punk had a giant lump in his throat as he watched Dean leave. What he just said melted his heart. _Maybe I am in love with Dean Ambrose. No that can't be. Can it?_

Two hours later, Punk was relaxing on the couch. He was still feeling like shit from what happened the night before. He was thinking about who could have possibly done this to him, and why they would have wanted to in the first place. He got back to thinking about the little encounter he had at the gym with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. He is hoping that Dean finds out why they were being so distant and cold towards him. Punk is a little nervous about the next time he sees them because he knows Dean told them what happened, and they did not seem happy that they were going to go to dinner the night before.

Punk heard a knock on the door and got off the couch to open it. When he got to the door, he saw the two people he was just currently thinking about.

"Can I help you?"

They let themselves in and were looking at the messed up covers on the bed. "Did you and Dean have sex last night? We know he stayed here." Roman yelled and Seth was standing next to him, looking defeated and vowing to get revenge on someone. Punk was a little worried that it was him. He is in no condition to fight.

"What? No! He just slept here. We didn't have sex." Punk walked over to the couch and plopped down. He was standing way too long and was starting to get a head rush.

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not lying. Why would I lie, I have no reason too."

Roman and Seth exchanged looks before slowly nodding, their fists clenched in frustration. "That is true. But listen here, Punk! If you and Dean ever 'get together', then you are going to get _another _beating." They both smiled at Punk's reaction and left the hotel room, shutting the door behind them.

Punk's eyes went wide. By the way he said that, he knew that they were the ones who attacked him. He was pissed, and felt a little betrayed that Dean's best friends did this to him. Whether he knew about it or not.

He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Dean's number...

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading. How do you think that conversation between Dean and Punk will end up turning out? Please REVIEW :)**

**And if you guys are looking for more stories to read, here are a couple of my favorites at the moment that you should really give a read:**

**- "Deserving?" by Bitter-Alisa**

**- "Neighbours No More" by Xenarocks99**

**These stories are amazing and everyone should read them. Thank you again for reading and don't forget to review. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to those of you that reviewed the last chapter. Here is chapter 9, and I hope you all enjoy it. :)**

**Chapter 9**

"Punk? Calm down, Punk. Calm down." Dean was trying to get Punk to relax. He didn't need the stress on his body while it was trying to heal.

"I will not fucking calm down. They are the ones who attacked me." Punk was screaming into the phone.

"I highly doubt they would attack you. Why would they?"

"I don't fucking know...wait a minute. The look that was in Seth's eyes. I think he likes you. When Roman accused me of having sex with you last night, Seth looked like he was about to cry."

At that moment, it all clicked. _I should have known. The hope that was in his eyes when I told them I was gay. Then the hurt in his eyes when I told them I was in love with Punk. And the way he tried to keep me away from him. I should have known. _Dean's eyes were opened as wide as they could possible get. He can't believe this. But something didn't add up. "Wow. OK. But that doesn't make sense. You would think that he if likes me, he wouldn't want to hurt me and hurting the one I love is hurting me."

Punk blushed and had a tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Jealousy can force people to do some crazy things." There was still anger in Punk's voice.

"I will talk to them and see if it was them." At that moment, the door to the hotel room opened up and the other two members of the Shield walked in and sat down on either side of Dean. "Listen, I got to go. Talk to you later." He hung up the phone and didn't look at either of them. He feels betrayed by the fact that his two best friends would do that to Punk, if they are the ones who did it.

"Hey, Dean." Seth seemed oddly chipper and Dean looked at the floor with anger crossing his face. "Who was that?"

"Nobody." Dean was trying to contain his anger and not blow up. Because for all he knew, they weren't the ones who did this.

"Secrets? From you?" Seth placed a hand on his shoulder, only for it to be shrugged off as he stood up.

"Really? I'm the only one with secrets here?"

"We don't have any secrets from you." Roman was the one talking this time. He tried to sound convincing, but his voice cracked a little. Dean rolled his eyes at that.

"Your sure about that? Because I would call Seth liking me a secret. And I would also call you guys attacking the love of my like a big fucking secret as well." He was screaming now, and there was no calming him down. Before they could get a word in, Dean quickly left the hotel room, leaving both Seth and Roman completely stunned.

Dean found himself at Punk's room. He calmed himself down just enough to be able to think on a level head. He knocked on the door lightly. Punk came to the door with bulging eyes, he looked pissed.

Dean pushed him inside and shut the door. He grabbed his shirt and dragged him to the bed by it. He threw him on the bed and crawled on top of him, resting his legs on either side of him. He leaned down and kissed Punk as passionately as he could. He was trying to convey his love for him through one single kiss.

Punk pulled away for much needed air. He didn't even know what to think. That kiss was...breathtaking. Punk has never felt so many emotions from just a single kiss.

Dean was looking in his eyes and he noticed Punk was hard. He noticed this because Punk was thrusting up, sliding his cock against Dean's ass. Since they still had clothes on, they couldn't get enough of that feeling they needed so badly. They needed to touch each other, skin to skin contact. Dean reached behind him and grabbed a hold of Punk's bulge in his shorts. Punk moaned out and placed his hands on Dean's thighs.

Dean unzipped Punk's shorts and pulled his cock out. Punk's shorts were still on, only the zipper was undone and his cock pulled out from them. Dean grabbed a hold of it more firmly and started to stroke it. He was bouncing up and down while stroking it as Punk was thrusting up into his hand. Dean continued to dry-ride him until Punk threw his head back and started to scream out. The next second, he came all over Dean's hand and some dripped onto his shorts. Dean got off of him and lowered his head to Punk's cock. He took it in his mouth and licked up all the remaining cum. He continued to suck it until Punk was rock hard once again.

"Is this your way of keeping my mind off of killing...AH!" Dean didn't wanted to hear their names so he took Punk's entire cock deep down his throat and licked the tip to send shivers down his spine.

"You want me to show you how much I love you?" Punk nodded as fast as he could. He knew for a fact that after this was over he was going to end up kicking him out just like he usually does, but he was going to enjoy it until the end. "I am going to let you do something that no one has or ever will get to do to me." Dean unbuttoned Punk's shorts and slid them down. He was barefoot so it was rather easy to discard them all together. Dean stripped himself until he was one-hundred percent nude. He climbed on top of Punk again and he once again let his legs rest on either side of Punk. He spit on his hand and rubbed it all over Punk's aching cock. He grabbed it and lined it up with his hole.

Punk gasped out, he never pegged Dean as someone who would _ever_ be a bottom. Ever.

Dean started to slowly let himself down on Punk's cock and winced out in pain. "You don't have to do this."

"You don't believe me when I tell you that I love you. So I _will_ do this." He now had Punk's entire cock inside of him. He sat there letting himself adjust before starting to move up and down on it. "Oh, FUCK! This is so fucking good!" After he adjusted, there was no hiding the pleasure that was all over his face.

"Mm. That is so fucking tight." Punk has fucked guys before. But it was never like this. He has never felt such tight, blinding hot pleasure in his life. He started to thrust up into Dean's tight hole and in no time, was hitting his spot. Punk easily found it and was trying hard not to cum. He wanted this to last as long as it could. But Dean could only last so long. With a couple more hits to hit spot, he was yelling out Punk's name and came all over his chest.

"FUCKING DEAN! OH MY GOD YES!" Punk felt his muscles clench around his cock and there was no better feeling that Punk has ever experienced. With a couple more thrusts, and a couple more screams, Punk filled him up completely. Dean sat all the way down on his cock and rolled his hips. Punk moaned out again as he was coming down from his extremely pleasurable orgasm.

Punk was already starting to feel as if he was going to get hard again, since his cock was still in Dean's cum-filled hole. He pulled out and Dean fell onto the bed. He cuddled up next to him and laid his head on his chest. "Thank you for that."

"Anything for you, baby." Dean kissed Punk on the head.

"Don't call me baby." That was what Dean was expecting. But he was also expecting a 'leave now' but it never came. He smiled wide and kissed him again. Dean fell asleep, holding Punk, finally happy that he could have an intimate experience with him and not be told to 'leave'.

They woke up later on in the day and spent the rest of the day cuddling and being intimate.

Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were not on either of their minds..._for now!_

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is pretty short, but oh well. I hope you all enjoyed it and please review. Let me know what you think will happen. Thank you again for reading. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews/favorites/follows. I am really glad you are still liking the story.**

**Chapter 10**

Punk woke up the next morning to find that Dean had already left. There was a single piece of paper on his pillow with Dean's hand writing on it. Punk picked it up, read the note, and smiled.

_ Last night was amazing. Text me when you wake up, baby. And don't tell me I can't call you baby._

_ Dean._

Punk rolled over and reached for his phone on the night stand. Smiling the entire time, he sent a quick text to Dean before getting up completely.

**Punk**: Good morning.

**Dean**: Good morning, my love. How are you?

**Punk**: Fine.

**Dean**: I'm good too, thanks for asking.

**Punk**: Why your welcome.

**Dean**: Can I take you out tonight?

**Punk**: It depends on what you mean by 'take out'.

**Dean**: On a date.

Punk looked at the message, considering his answer. He knows he likes Dean, but there are just way too many reasons to not go any further with him. He needs to get over this. He wants to get married, have kids, have a future. And something inside him is telling him that Dean Ambrose is not the answer he is looking for.

**Punk**: How about this? I will see you at Raw and tell you if you can take me on a date then. Bye, Dean.

Now Dean Ambrose was staring at his phone, only he was not liking what was on the screen whatsoever. He set his phone down after deciding not to reply. He was sitting on the edge of his bed when he saw the door to the hotel room open. Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns walked in and sat on Seth's bed, looking at Dean.

"Yes?" Dean said with a cockiness in his voice.

"We were just making sure you were okay. You didn't come back last night. We went out looking for you this morning, but couldn't find you." Seth seemed liked his worry was legit. But Dean knew it was for different reasons than Roman's worry. Seth had panic in his eyes, obviously thinking that Dean was with Punk.

"Well, thank you for your concern. But I am fine." Dean stood up and headed for the door, but his two tag team partners got up and stood in his way. "What?"

Roman looked threatening. "I just have one question. And please answer it honestly."

"Okay, fine. What is your question". Dean didn't even try to sound calm. He was agitated and he let it show.

"Did you have sex with Punk last night?"

"What makes you think I wasn't just over there hanging out?" Dean smiled sarcastically. The expression on the faces of the two men in front of him didn't change at all. "Fine. Yes we did. Do you have a problem with that?" Dean looked for any changes in their expressions, trying to figure out if they were truly the ones who attacked Punk.

Seth looked like he was about to cry. Roman on the other hand, tried to remain calm. He smiled and patted him on the back. "Good for you. I'm glad your getting somewhere with him."

Dean smiled and gave Roman a hug. He didn't even know where to begin with Seth so he just patted him on the back and walked out of the hotel room. _I knew it couldn't of been them who attacked Punk. There is no way they would ever do that to me. _

Roman turned to face Seth and quickly pulled him in his arms. Seth gave him a huge hug and tried not to cry. "It's okay. It will all work out in the end."

"How do you know?" It came out of Seth in a whiny, sloppy voice.

"Because Raw is in a couple of days. And we are going to take a little visit to Punk's dressing room." Roman ran his hand through Seth's hair and had a creepy smile on his face. He was determined to end the pain that was coursing through his best friend's body.

**Monday Night Raw:**

CM Punk sat in his dressing room getting ready for the show. He was pulling his boots on just as there was a knock on the door. He didn't get a chance to get up when it was thrown open and two members of the Shield walked in and quickly shut the door. Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

Punk immediately got angry, blood boiling over in his body. His face was red and he was gritting his teeth. He stood up and got in their faces. "What the fuck are you guys doing in here? Do you want to get your asses beat?"

Punk started walking towards them but stopped when he noticed that Seth was holding a crow bar. "Take another step and your going to regret it." There was hatred and anger in his eyes.

"What do you want?" Punk was trying to stay calm. Normally, he wouldn't care and attack them as fast as he could. But considering there were two of them, a big bulky Roman Reigns, and a crazy love-sick man with a crow bar, Seth Rollins, he decided not to. And in addition, he still wasn't a hundred-percent.

Seth lowered his arm so that it, and the crow bar, laid at his side. He didn't want to have to use it, but he would if he absolutely had to. "We know what happened last night."

It was a short and simple statement, but Punk felt the anger as well as the hurt in Seth's voice. "And?" He was not understanding the point. "Dean is a big boy. He can do what he wants. And I can most definitely do what I fucking want." Punk didn't realize that he was yelling and Seth slowly raised the crow bar to try and silence him.

"I don't want you to see Dean ever again. Understand? You and him are over." He squinted his eyes and tried to read the reaction on Punk's face. He raised his weapon up higher to put emphasis on his words.

"First of all, there is nothing to end between us. We aren't even together. And second, who the hell are you to threaten me?" Punk clenched his fists, getting ready to swing if need be.

This time, Roman stepped forward and with his size, his presence was definitely felt. "I believe we are the ones with the weapons. And you are outnumbered, Punk. Stay away from Dean, or you will be dealing with us."

Punk's eyes were as wide as they could be. Seth and Roman slowly turned around and left the dressing room, leaving a very confused and extremely angry CM Punk. _And there is another reason why me and Dean should not be together._

* * *

**A/N: So, Dean is convinced it's not his best friends. And Punk continues to be threatened. What do you guys think of it? Please review and let me know what you think will happen. Thank you for reading. :)**


	11. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I am so sorry but I have to take a little hiatus from all of my stories. I have been sick and have Pink Eye extremely bad. I have not had the time or energy (or ability to see very well) to work on any of my stories. **

**I will do my best to make sure I come back soon, and am very sorry too all of you and hope that when I do post the next chapter, you will still want to read my story.**

**Thank you, **

** Showstopper87**


End file.
